


Pin-Up

by Lisenik, moonflowers



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Model Eggsy, Pin-Up Eggsy, Spy Harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenik/pseuds/Lisenik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowers/pseuds/moonflowers
Summary: В целом Гарри был способен игнорировать жеманных мальчиков, многообещающе расположившихся в аляповатых декорациях, и принимал их как неизбежность. Пока не настал май и, перевернув страницу, он не обнаружил прекраснейшее создание из всех виденных прежде. Парень держал перед собой бесформенную охапку синих, бордовых и розовых цветов, которые ярко выделялись на фоне его очевидно обнаженного тела. Он был чрезвычайно мил и разве что капельку порочен, скромно, но и вопрошающе поглядывая на зрителя, словно предлагая ему букет и заодно себя.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pin-Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227838) by [moonflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowers/pseuds/moonflowers). 



Мерлин преподнес ему это на Рождество в качестве шутки, причем еще довольно пристойной по их меркам. Гарри понял так, что в техническом отделе царит нетипичное затишье, раз Мерлин нашел время на выбор подарка — обычно тот преподносил что-то в стиле «держи это дорогущее пойло и отвяжись уже». Не то чтобы Гарри был против алкоголя, конечно нет, и именно сейчас определенно предпочел бы, чтобы его друг, придерживаясь традиций, вручил ему бутылку виски или бренди в клетчатой подарочной упаковке вместе с какой-нибудь омерзительной рождественской открыткой.  
Однако в этом году в дополнение к бутылке и открытке он получил что-то новенькое — календарь. Не такой уж оригинальный подарок в это время года, хотя... Это был пошлейший китч, не сочетавшийся ни с чем в офисе, и тем не менее Гарри собирался повесить жутких «Мальчиков с обложки» на стену, просто чтобы уесть Мерлина. Он решился только бегло проглядеть страницы, отметив масленый взгляд раскинувшегося у камина мистера Декабрь, одетого лишь в шапку Санты и скрывающего что-то весьма длинное за подарочной коробкой, и прочее тому подобное. Но с приходом января он все же пришпилил эту гадость на виду.  
Как и ожидалось, Мерлин только закатил глаза, увидев мистера Январь на почетном месте над столом Гарри, однако тот все равно чувствовал себя победителем. До тех пор, пока не понял, что теперь придется терпеть это вырвиглазное убожество весь год, иначе Мерлин поймет, что Гарри сдался. А давать Мерлину такое преимущество в планы Гарри не входило.  
— Черт. — Гарри уже предчувствовал, что год этот покажется ему вечностью.

~

В целом Гарри был способен игнорировать жеманных мальчиков, многообещающе расположившихся в аляповатых декорациях, и принимал их как неизбежность. Он терпел бдительные, надутые взгляды мистера Январь, одетого в одни резиновые сапоги и размахивающего зонтом, и мистера Февраль, в каске, занятого сборкой стеллажей. К счастью, он провел большую часть месяца в Аргентине, и ему не пришлось страдать слишком долго. Затем настал черед мистера Март, игриво прикрывающегося ковбойской шляпой, и мистера Апрель в дурацких кроличьих ушках и с пушистым хвостом, вызывающим множество вопросов, на которые Гарри не хотел бы получить ответ. Пока не настал май и, перевернув страницу, он не обнаружил прекраснейшее создание из всех виденных прежде.  
— Вот это да...  
Парень держал перед собой бесформенную охапку синих, бордовых и розовых цветов, которые ярко выделялись на фоне его очевидно обнаженного тела. Он был чрезвычайно мил и разве что капельку порочен, скромно, но и вопрошающе поглядывая на зрителя, словно предлагая ему букет и заодно себя. Гарри пялился на него, презрев приличия, и ощущал себя до кончиков ногтей одним из тех стареющих неудачников, на которых и рассчитана подобного рода продукция. Волосы парня были темно-золотистыми и наводили на мысль о ретуши, и Гарри поспорил бы на шкуру мистера Пикуля, что губы на самом деле не могут быть столь чарующего розового цвета.  
Он строго выговаривал себе за эту глупость каждый раз, когда картинка попадалась ему на глаза, но это не сделало мистера Май менее привлекательным. В основном Гарри был просто сердит на себя за то, что так увлекся дурацкой фотографией мальчика-модели в низкопробном календаре — все равно их пути вряд ли когда-нибудь пересекутся.  
К концу месяца Гарри настолько привязался к мистеру Май, что осторожно извлек страницу из календаря и припрятал ее в ящике стола. Глупость, но безвредная — особенно по сравнению с номерами, которые выкидывали другие рыцари для сохранения здравого рассудка. Мистеру Июнь, подмигивающему из-под пожарного шлема, с намеком потрясая длиннющим шлангом, было до него далеко.

~

Несколько недель спустя случился день, ничем не примечательный, за исключением того, что Гарри ехал в подземке вместо любимого такси. Он следовал за относительно неопасным подозреваемым через весь Лондон, что, к сожалению, требовало отказаться от кингсмэновских черных кэбов в пользу метро. Дело шло предсказуемо гладко до станции Тоттенхэм Корт Роуд, где поезд атаковала типичная для этого часа толпа пассажиров. Во время посадки кто-то наступил Гарри на ногу, отчего он живо припомнил всю свою нелюбовь к общественному транспорту.  
— Блин, прости, чувак.  
Грубый ответ не успел сорваться с языка Гарри, потому что, подняв голову, он обнаружил себя носом к носу с самим мистером Май. Гарри не сказать чтобы верил в совпадения, однако это было уже чересчур.  
— Все в порядке, — выдавил он, с трудом заставив себя прекратить таращиться.  
— Не часто на метро ездишь, да? — понимающе улыбнулся молодой человек, дернув подбородком. Оказывается, его губы действительно были того самого «чарующего розового цвета».  
— Удивительно, как вы догадались, — сухо ответил Гарри, применяя разом все известные приемы для сохранения ровного сердечного ритма.  
Мистер Май снова улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал, а вытащил телефон, словно автоматически, и фыркнул на отсутствующий сигнал. Гарри набирался решимости задать банальный до слез вопрос «Извините, вы выглядите знакомо, мы раньше не встречались?», но молодой человек успел раньше.  
— Так и как тебя занесло к нам сегодня? — спросил он, опуская телефон обратно в карман штанов и фокусируясь полностью на Гарри. — Тачка в ремонте?  
Он был неотразим. Его глянцевая красота в свете студийных огней не шла ни в какое сравнение с реальной — пусть он выглядел бледнее и младше в мертвящем свете подземки, под козырьком кепки его глаза светились живым задором, одновременно и более мягким и жестким, чем искусственная застенчивость фотоснимка, на котором зафотошопили брызги веснушек и обкусанные ногти. Гарри искал подходящие слова дольше, чем готов был признать.  
— Не совсем, — выдавил он в конце концов, кидая быстрый взгляд на преследуемого, еще мелькающего на другом конце вагона. Прочистив горло, он продолжил: — Мне... хотелось сменить обстановку.  
— Серьезно? — с сомнением протянул мистер Май, обводя взглядом обшарпанный вагон и утомленных пассажиров. — И как тебе обстановка?  
Гарри принужденно моргнул и позволил себе одобрительно улыбнуться:  
— Лучше, чем ожидалось.  
Молодой человек довольно хмыкнул, коротко потупившись, прежде чем снова поднять глаза на Гарри, который слегка покраснел, очевидно попавшись на флирте.  
— Галахад, — голос Мерлина нетерпеливо прорезался в динамике очков, — мы же договорились, что вы дадите мне знать... — он оборвал себя, разглядев, что видео транслировало переполненный вагон метро. — О. Прошу прощения, я не видел, что вы еще в пути. Позвоните, когда... — он замолчал, и Гарри практически увидел ухмылку на его лице. — Это не мистер Май?  
— Ради всего святого... — зашипел Гарри.  
— Что-что? — в недоумении нахмурился молодой человек.  
— Я совсем забыл о времени, — объяснил Гарри с только отчасти наигранным недовольством, — кажется, я опаздываю.  
— Не в первый раз, — громко прокомментировал Мерлин в динамике.  
Будучи на публике, Гарри не мог ответить так, как ему хотелось, и ему пришлось выносить снисходительные, полупристойные комментарии Мерлина на тему мальчиков-моделей и профессионализма аж до станции Холборн. Где мистеру Май было пора выходить.  
— Увидимся, — подмигнул парень и ослепил напоследок сногсшибательной улыбкой, прежде чем ввинтиться в толпу пассажиров, изливающуюся на платформу. Гарри остался с ощущением потери, на которое он, казалось бы, не имел права, и почему-то возросшим чувством вины за спрятанный в столе снимок.  
— Вот это образец вопиющего непрофессионализма, — с усмешкой сказал ему в ухо Мерлин, — флиртовать с молодежью в рабочее время, Галахад, тц-тц-тц...  
— Умолкни, Мерлин, черт тебя возьми, — пробормотал он, надеясь, что другие пассажиры не услышат, и сосредоточился на цели.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри провел следующие несколько недель в то усиливающейся, то ослабевающей хандре, которая ему самому казалась несерьезной. Он изначально понимал, что увлечение фотоснимком было нелогичным, однако от него легко было отмахнуться, зная, что, несмотря на всю глупость, оно абсолютно безопасно. Но теперь молодой человек, пусть виденный лишь кратный миг, был не просто идеалом, воплощенным на глянцевой бумаге, но живым, осязаемым и невероятно обворожительным. Внезапно мистер Май стал реальностью, а не просто пикантной картинкой в ящике стола. Так что, сидя в кабинете и старательно отлынивая от заполнения бумаг, Гарри чаще обнаруживал, что думает о задиристом молодом парне, который улыбается, подмигивает и регулярно перебарщивает с дезодорантом «Lynx», а не о скромном мальчике с букетом цветов. 

~

Непредсказуемое настроение Гарри в очередной раз заложило вираж по пути на службу, когда он проходил мимо всевозможных рекламных постеров, украшавших улицу, и за один из них зацепился его взгляд. Причиной этого стал не кто иной как мистер Май крупным планом, обряженный в [плавки](http://www.adidas.co.uk/infinitex_-pulse-graphic-swim-trunks/AY2816.html) с самым жутким узором, какой только могли выдумать эти милые люди из «Адидас». Он смотрел на прохожих свысока, задрав подбородок и вызывающе прищурившись, словно собирался переплыть Ла-Манш или дать кому-нибудь в морду. Гарри не знал, радоваться или беситься ему из-за того, как профессионально был подобран ракурс, одинаково выгодно демонстрирующий выпяченные ягодицы в обтягивающих плавках и миловидное лицо. Мальчик, видимо, перерос уровень дешевых календарей. Когда Гарри вломился в ателье, опоздав даже сильнее, чем всегда, Мерлину хватило одного взгляда, чтобы догадаться о причине его раздражения.  
— Сколько раз тебе говорить, Гарри, пробей его через систему распознавания лиц и успокойся, — вздохнул он, внутренне приготовившись терпеть очередной день обычного для Гарри в последнее время брюзжания. Он отправил краткое сообщение в отдел обслуживания, позаботившись, чтобы в кабинет Гарри регулярно в течение дня доставлялось должное количество печенья.  
— Нет, спасибо, — кратко ответил Гарри и прошагал к поезду.  
— Или мы можем разыскать его через издательство календаря, если тебе так больше по душе, — продолжал Мерлин, следуя на ним, — более традиционно.  
— Нет, Мерлин, — желчно ответил Гарри, когда за ними закрылись двери.  
— На это уйдет всего пара минут, старый ты выпендрежник, — сказал тот в последней попытке заставить Гарри прекратить заниматься ерундой, но безуспешно.  
— Я полагаю, у тебя есть для меня какое-то дело, — Гарри резко перешел к обсуждению работы, и Мерлин с благодарностью понял, что больше ничего от него на эту тему сегодня не услышит. Что касается нового назначения, Гарри надеялся, что оно будет включать обязательное нанесение тяжких телесных повреждений, так как ему уже, кажется, давно необходимо хотя бы частично снять напряжение.  
Под давлением Гарри неохотно признался Мерлину, что именно профессионализм мешает ему покопаться в жизни парнишки, однако, судя по скептическому взгляду, объяснение Мерлина не убедило. Все же, оно звучало гораздо лучше, чем правда. Разумом он понимал, что все пройдет само собой — фотография и пять минут ни к чему не обязывающей болтовни в метро не означают серьезную привязанность. Однако, в глубине души, под покровом рационального, Гарри все же был романтиком, а искать кого-то в Гугле не очень-то романтично. Если уж дойдет до дела, он склонен вести себя или старомодно, или никак.

~

Помимо работы, Гарри проводил время, хмуро косясь на мистера Июль, резвящегося на песке с пляжным мячом, и поедая имбирное печенье в количествах, превышающих его собственный вес. У него вошло даже в привычку проезжать несколько станций на метро по Центральной линии в надежде снова случайно пересечься с неким обворожительным молодым человеком. Однако так бывает только в кино, а гордость все еще мешала Гарри приступить к розыскам другими способами. Поездки же эти оказались отдельного рода пыткой, так как летняя рекламная кампания «Адидас» была в разгаре, и практически каждую станцию украшала великолепная задница мистера Май в ярко расцвеченных плавках.

~

Во время расследования предполагаемого покушения в Швеции Гарри получил несколько благословенных дней развлечений и вел себя довольно спокойно во время отчета в главной гостиной, поскольку воспользовался возможностью немного спустить пар. К счастью, встреча не продлилась долго — Честеру явно нужно было заняться чем-то жутко неинтересным, а Гарри стремился домой, к бару и ванной. Спускаясь в ателье, он уже предвкушал отдых в ванне со стаканом виски, даже ощущал прохладное стекло в руке и запах «Джонни Уокера», полученного от Мерлина на Рождество вместе с распроклятым календарем.   
Эндрю вежливо улыбнулся ему, продолжая распаковывать стопку каталогов у себя за столом. Периодически — для поддержания прикрытия ателье и для практического применения — «Кингсмэн» получал набор каталогов от различных производителей тканей и аксессуаров, чтобы быть в курсе модных фасонов, и для развития бизнеса. Например, «Кингсмэн» не производил других галстуков, кроме форменных сине-красных, а закупал их. То же и с бельем и носками, с портфелями, парфюмом и прочим, что составляло имидж агента. Конечно, при необходимости это все модернизировалось техническим отделом. Гарри сделал себе заметку проглядеть их как-нибудь в другой раз, улыбнулся Эндрю в ответ и направился к двери. И ушел бы, если бы его взгляд не остановился на одном из каталогов в руках служащего.  
Это была задняя обложка каталога «Дерек Роуз», которую Гарри узнал, так как временами делал там покупки. Гарри узнал и модель, представляющую их линию нижнего белья. Резко выделяясь из простого белого фона, там позировал мистер Май, глядя в камеру тем самым оценивающим взглядом, который Гарри получил от него в метро. Далеко же он продвинулся по сравнению с тем календарем! Мистер Май серьезно занялся карьерой. Когда Гарри справился с удивлением, которое вызвало знакомое лицо практически в рабочей обстановке, его взгляд неудержимо пополз вниз, замечая, что — ага! — парень был одет лишь в [шелковые боксеры](https://www.derek-rose.com/men/clothing/mens-underwear/mens-modern-fit-boxer-shorts-brindisi-4-pure-silk-ice.html) вроде тех, что сам он иногда носил. Уж конечно. Об этом стоило поразмышлять — мальчик практически носит его трусы. Взгляд Гарри сфокусировался на темном шелке, словно намереваясь проглядеть его насквозь, а затем одобрительно прошелся по накачанным бедрам и мускулистой груди, снова скользнул вверх к легкому изгибу губ, отметил уверенность в лице, словно мальчик понимал, каким соблазнительным он будет выглядеть и каким при этом недоступным. Гарри понадеялся, что слишком много себе насочинял.  
К черту все! Гарри решил выяснить, кто этот молодой человек, прежде чем остатки здравого смысла окончательно покинут его.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующий месяц только начался, а Гарри уже утомился видом мистера Август в крошечном фартуке, вынимающего, нагнувшись, пирог из духовки. Однако розовые оборки в горошек и сияющие ягодицы казались уже не такими безвкусными, потому что Гарри сломался (или, по его собственному выражению, «после продолжительного обдумывания пришел к разумному и взвешенному решению») и произвел некоторые изыскания. Теперь он знал, что мистера Май зовут Гэри Анвин, ему двадцать три года (о боже!) и за ним даже числится некоторое криминальное прошлое. Гарри должен был почувствовать отвращение, но вместо этого впечатлился разнообразием способностей: мальчик интриговал его все больше и больше. Кроме того, Гарри обнаружил кучу подробностей вроде домашнего адреса и имен ближайших родственников, однако все эти сведения не имели особого значения, поскольку он пока не имел намерения приступить к настоящим домогательствам и объявиться у Гэри на пороге. Даже для него это слишком. Однако возможность узнать имя все же принесла облегчение, раз уж не удалось позабыть лицо.

~

Гарри планировал уйти сегодня пораньше — на масштабные угрозы существованию человечества выдался неурожай — когда ему на очки пришло сообщение от Мерлина:  
«Интересный клиент. Жду в ателье НЕМЕДЛЕННО.»  
Это мало что объясняло. Загадочное сообщение могло касаться кого угодно — старого приятеля, какой-нибудь знаменитости, или одного из их великодушных спонсоров. Или, может, какого-нибудь злодея, что хочет атаковать Кингсмэн, или преступника, который ждал, что за ним придут, и решил нанести превентивный удар... хотя у них есть специальные протоколы на этот случай. В конце концов Гарри решил выполнить просьбу Мерлина — вдруг его последние предположения оправдаются. Он вздохнул, оплакивая лишний час, который можно было бы провести дома. Мистеру Пикулю давно требуется чистка, бедняге — Гарри совсем его запустил.  
И хотя Гарри не тратил времени зря по дороге в ателье, торопиться он тоже не стал, из-за чего Мерлин, увидев его спускающимся по лестнице в магазин, плотно скрестил руки на груди — что означало нетерпение, — и был, казалось, готов пнуть Гарри в какое-нибудь чувствительное место.   
— Что-то ты не торопился, — прорычал Мерлин, скривив губы, когда Гарри приблизился.  
Однако он не казался обеспокоенным, и Гарри, убедившись, что «интересный клиент» не представляет опасности, не попытался даже выглядеть виноватым, произнося «Прошу прощения, но моя прическа требовала ухода. Ты же понимаешь, как оно бывает...»  
Мерлин удостоил его разве что слегка неодобрительного взгляда, которым кот может одарить своего хозяина, сообщившего, что пора принимать ванну.   
— Раз так, ты сам по себе. Взгляни, — он резко кивнул туда, где молодая парочка хихикала и пихалась локтями, выбирая сорочки. Гарри вопросительно поднял бровь. Обслуживание клиентов не было его сильной стороной, и, честно говоря, он так и не понял, почему Мерлин предлагал ему проконсультировать именно этих ребят — они не казались ему знакомыми, по крайней мере, сзади, и в любом случае Эндрю справился бы гораздо лучше. Но, не дождавшись подсказки от Мерлина, который лишь пристально смотрел на него, Гарри вздохнул, и пытаясь изобразить любезного служащего, направился к парочке.  
— А как насчет этой? — девушка потыкала пальцем в бледно-голубую рубашку.  
Молодой человек задумался на мгновение и резко закрутил головой.  
— Нее, такое только Чарли носит.  
— Господи, что бы я ни предложила, ты все время это говоришь, — вздохнула она. — Мы так ни к чему не придем, если ты не вытащишь голову из задницы и не выберешь хоть что-нибудь.  
— Прошу прощения, — Гарри возник позади их, заранее содрогаясь при мысли о безусловно утомительном процессе, который вот-вот последует, — могу ли я чем-нибудь помочь?  
— О, пожалуйста, — сказала девушка, выпрямляясь и благодарно улыбаясь Гарри, — иначе мы тут надолго застрянем.  
— Ээ, — парень повернулся к ней с выражением преувеличенного негодования, — Я не настолько плохо себя вел. — Он развернулся полностью к Гарри: — Что там, приятель?  
О. Вообще-то Гарри не имел обыкновения ударяться в панику. Его самоконтроль был всегда на высоте — слишком многое он повидал и переделал, — но сейчас он был почти готов признаться себе, что близок к панике. Что ж, это по крайней мере объясняло, почему Мерлин так настойчиво вызывал его в ателье, хотя небольшой намек бы не помешал. Он кинул быстрый взгляд туда, где тот притворялся, что занят инвентаризацией, бодро мурлыча себе под нос и почти не скрывая ухмылки. Ублюдок.   
— Добрый день, — произнес Гарри, когда достаточно овладел собой, старательно изобразил на лице, как он надеялся, улыбку и силой воли согнал подступающий румянец. — Что именно вам посоветовать?  
— Ну, я... — Гэри Анвин, потому что, разумеется, это был он, оборвал себя, и его лицо засияло широкой улыбкой узнавания. — Это ты! — воскликнул он с гораздо большим энтузиазмом, чем обычно проявляли люди, оказавшиеся лицом к лицу с Гарри. — Мужик Из Поезда!  
— П-прошу прощения? — обычно быстро реагирующий, сейчас Гарри соображал со скрипом, пораженный столь неожиданным приемом.  
— Так это и есть Мужик Из Поезда? — оценивающе улыбнулась девушка, оглядывая Гарри. — А я уже начала сомневаться, существуете ли вы на самом деле или просто плод творческого воображения Эггзи.  
Гарри все еще старался примириться с тем, что, по-первых, мистер Май стоит сейчас здесь, прямо перед ним, в ателье «Кингсмэн», безо всякого вмешательства с его стороны, и, во-вторых, он запомнил Гарри и, кажется, рад увидеть его снова, поэтому не мог произнести ничего полезного.  
— Заткнись, Рокс, — прошипел Гэри, безуспешно целясь локтем ей в ребра, но затем, несколько застенчиво и неловко после своей выходки, развернулся к Гарри. — Ну, я... мм... Я не знаю, помнишь ты или нет, но мы случайно столкнулись в метро некоторое время назад. — Покраснев и набычившись, он смотрел на Гарри со странной смесью надежды и вызова, словно беспокоясь, что тот мог забыть о нем, но готовый тут же отмахнуться от всего, если так оно и окажется. — Я понимаю, ты мог забыть, не то чтобы это важно, но все же... — Теперь, оправившись от удивления, вызванного неожиданной встречей, он полностью ушел в оборону — легкая, добросердечная уверенность молодого человека, встреченного в метро, скрылась под жесткой оболочкой дерзкого красавца из рекламы «Адидас». В любом случае Гарри придется просто выманить его обратно.  
— Конечно, я помню, — мягко произнес Гарри, стараясь не выказать неловкости. Разве мог он забыть? — Но, боюсь, я вел себя неподобающе при нашей прошлой встрече, и забыл представиться. Гарри Харт. — он протянул руку.  
— Я Эггзи, — в его голосе звучало заметное облегчение, и слегка нервная улыбка искривила его губы, когда он пожал руку Гарри. — То есть на самом деле Гэри, но никто меня так не зовет, да и мне не очень нравится, так что... вот.  
Девушка фыркнула и закатила глаза, веселясь и одновременно досадуя на нелепую болтовню своего друга. Взгляд был тот самый, каким Мерлин награждал Гарри по семь раз на дню. «Посмешище».  
— Это Рокс, моя подруга, — представил ее Гэри — Эггзи, — и Гарри пожал руку и ей, внутренне торжествуя из-за того, что она всего лишь подруга, а не его девушка, — и она должна была помочь мне выбрать что-нибудь приличное для съемки, но пока что у нее получается паршиво.  
— Ах так, — выплюнула она, — что ж, тогда хорошо, что Гарри может тебе помочь, правда?  
— Рокс, не надо...  
— Я оставляю тебя в надежных руках, так ведь? — она резко скривилась, взметнув высоким хвостом, и направилась к двери. — Увидимся. Приятно было познакомиться, Гарри, — помахала она ему, — и приятно узнать, что вы существуете не только в фантазиях Эггзи.  
Эггзи моргнул, когда за его подругой захлопнулась дверь, и произнес растерянно:  
— Кажется, нас бросили, чувак.  
— Точно, — эта мысль порадовала Гарри сильнее, чем должна была. Он откашлялся, чтобы сосредоточиться самому и привлечь внимание Эггзи. — Тогда, пожалуй, начнем. Я слышал, вам требуется что-то для съемки?  
— Ну да. Но это не просто так. Я модель, типа, и мне нужно несколько снимков в полный рост для портфолио. А на моих прошлых съемках в основном... — он помедлил, неохотно, но с гордостью выдавая информацию, которую собирался, — ну, на мне там не так уж много одежды, а я хочу немного подняться, понимаешь? Показать потенциальным работодателям, что я не только задницей могу вертеть.  
— ...Понятно, — Гарри практически ощущал, как веселится Мерлин в дальнем конце ателье, скрываясь за своим годами выпестованным самоконтролем и рядами подшитых папок. Он посчитал, что сейчас не самое подходящее время признаться, что он близко знаком с вышеупомянутой задницей, а равно и с каждым дюймом обнаженного тела Эггзи, попавшим в объектив камеры. — В таком случае, я полагаю, нужен костюм?  
— Я... — Эггзи нахмурился, задумавшись. — Это слишком круто для меня. Честно говоря, я думал остановиться на приличной рубашке.  
— Что еще покажет потенциальному работодателю, что вы серьезно относитесь к работе, и в то же время предпочитаете разнообразие, лучше, чем классический костюм? — У Гарри, возможно, был скрытый мотив — молодой человек выглядел бы сногсшибательно в подходящем костюме, и ему хотелось бы подобрать фасон самому.  
— Я не уверен, — Эггзи прикусил губу. — Не знаю, мое ли это, понимаешь?  
Гарри кивнул.  
— Я понимаю.  
— Не то чтобы я когда-нибудь вообще такое носил... — он с тоской посмотрел на разряженные манекены в витрине, борясь с самим собой по каким-то личным причинам, но было ясно, что идея его прельщает.  
— В таком случае, позвольте записать вас на примерку, и посмотрим, что вы скажете. Если поймете, что это не ваше, это ни к чему вас не обяжет, однако я гарантирую, что смогу найти что-нибудь более чем удовлетворяющее, — он не собирался откровенно флиртовать с парнем, но оказалось трудно не промурлыкать последнее слово, и легкое выражение приятного удивления на лице Эггзи стоило того.  
— Это... может быть за пределами моих финансовых возможностей, — видимо, ему не хотелось признаваться в этом, однако он поднял подбородок и встретил взгляд Гарри. — У меня была пара хороших контрактов, но...  
— Разумеется, мы сделаем вам скидку, — мягко перебил его Гарри, — в компенсацию моих нелепых замечаний в метро. Ну и, разумеется, когда кто-то столь очаровательный носит наши костюмы, это положительно сказывается на бизнесе.  
— Ну... — Эггзи, казалось, пытался спрятать улыбку, и нежный румянец начал проступать на его лице. Он легко краснел, видимо, — пленительная черта, которой Гарри был готов пользоваться снова и снова при любым удобном случае. Все следы жесткости совершенно исчезли, и перед Гарри снова стоял милый и обаятельный молодой человек, встреченный в подземке. — Тогда ладно. Раз это вам полезно.


	4. Chapter 4

Гарри собирался сам устроить Эггзи примерку; изредка, заскучав, он и так занимался ею, поэтому недовольное хмыканье Мерлина по этому поводу стало совершенно необоснованным и там более забавным. И хотя Гарри ждал назначенного времени с нетерпением, несобранность снова подвела его, и он оказался в ателье на несколько минут позже намеченного. Зато он мог с удовольствием наблюдать, как выражение лица молодого человека сменилось с мрачного на облегченное, когда Гарри окликнул его.  
— Мистер Анвин, — поздоровался он, приближаясь к дивану для посетителей, — я прошу прощения за опоздание.  
— Нет проблем, — ответил Эггзи, пожимая предложенную руку, хотя в голосе еще слышалась настороженность, — бывает. Я просто немного напрягся — вдруг ты передумал.  
— Ни в коем случае, — сказал он с несколько большим чувством, чем собирался, и Эггзи прищурился на него, смешавшись. Гарри включил улыбку на полную мощность, стараясь сгладить неловкость, и указал в сторону примерочной. — Прошу сюда, мистер Анвин.  
— Эггзи, — поправил тот, когда Гарри закрывал за ними дверь, — меня зовут Эггзи.  
Гарри повернулся к зеркалу, занимающему всю дальнюю стену, и встретил ожидающий ответа взгляд Эггзи.  
— Тогда ты должен звать меня Гарри.  
Эггзи усмехнулся, и остатки скованности покинули его.  
Примерка едва началась, но Гарри уже засомневался, что ему стоило проводить ее самому. Не потому, что Эггзи не мог постоять смирно — с его работой он был привычен к суете вокруг его персоны — но потому, что с него никогда не снимали мерки для костюма. И хотя Гарри старался объяснить заранее, что собирается делать, все же дыхание Эггзи замирало, когда он аккуратно оборачивал сантиметровую ленту вокруг шеи или измерял ширину плеч. Он пытался не делать различий между Эггзи и другими клиентами, как бы ему ни хотелось. На максимально возможном расстоянии, не прикасаясь без необходимости, Гарри делал попытки вести вежливую беседу, однако было понятно, что Эггзи безразличны погода и уличные пробки.  
— Гарри?  
— Что, Эггзи? — он записал мерку для левого рукава.  
— А нафига здесь седло?  
Гарри глянул через плечо на деревянную подставку в углу, где покоилось симпатичное штюббеновское кожаное седло. То, что этот прекрасный образчик упряжи никогда не использовался на живой лошади, вызывало у него неодобрение, но, с другой стороны, оно подходило к прочей обстановке Кингсмэн — то есть всему самому лучшему.   
— Чтобы примерять одежду для верховой езды, — объяснил он, отмечая обхват запястья, — проверить, подходит ли длина жакета, или убедиться, что бриджи удобно сидят.  
— А, понятно, — саркастически ухмыляясь, ответил Эггзи. — Помнится, был у меня один такой фотосет...  
И хотя Гарри мучительно хотелось узнать подробности упомянутого фотосета, он счел за лучшее воздержаться. Вместо этого он попросил:  
— Будь любезен поднять руки, — и стал измерять обхват талии.  
И то ли благодаря рабочей привычке подмечать детали — как у портного, так и у агента, — то ли из-за неубедительно скрываемого интереса к Эггзи Гарри просто не мог не анализировать многочисленные мелкие особенности, которые бросались ему в глаза в процессе. Ногти обкусаны еще сильнее, чем раньше, кое-где пальцы даже покраснели и воспалились — значит, он недавно сильно нервничал. Запах дезодоранта бил в нос еще резче, чем прошлый раз, а маленькая капелька крови, засохшая под подбородком, указывала на свежее бритье. Гарри задумался, не для него ли мальчик так расстарался, — это было бы очень мило с его стороны. С близкого расстояния можно было заметить легкие веснушки на переносице, нахватавшиеся недавнего солнца, родинку на шее, почувствовать теплые волны пахнущего мятой дыхания — наверное, он выбросил жвачку перед тем, как войти.  
— Прости, — сказал Гарри, опускаясь на колени у ног Эггзи, — это довольно интимный процесс, я понимаю.  
— Порядок, — тихо ответил Эггзи, мило розовея и глядя вниз на Гарри, — это же работа.  
— Верно, — Гарри опустил глаза и приступил к измерению шагового шва. В наступившей тишине Эггзи задергался, причем до такой степени, что Гарри чуть не пришлось его успокаивать. Он сделал несколько резких коротких вдохов, словно готовясь сказать что-то, но так и не заговорил. Возможно, от общего дискомфорта всего происходящего, но что-то подсказывало Гарри, что не примерка, а он сам повинен в этой нервозности. В душе Гарри чувствовал что-то схожее. Он только надеялся, что не понял ситуацию превратно, когда, глубоко вздохнув, наконец заставил себя сделать то, к чему стремился с момента, когда впервые увидел этого мальчика.  
— Эггзи?  
— Угу?  
— Не хотел бы ты поужинать со мной? — выпалил Гарри, не успев придумать ничего лучше.  
— Конечно, — моментально ответил Эггзи с облегчением, он расслабил плечи и хитро улыбнулся, будто сам собирался спросить о том же через минуту-другую.  
— Хорошо, — кратко улыбнулся Гарри, берясь за последние измерения. Тишина уже не звенела таким напряжением, и еще до того, как они перешли к выбору ткани, Эггзи уже болтал как обычно.

~

— Привет.  
— Добрый вечер, Эггзи. — Удивительно, но Гарри пришел вовремя на их вечернюю встречу. Когда-нибудь ему придется признаться в своей извечной привычке опаздывать, иначе может случиться так, что Эггзи придется дожидаться его, как перед примеркой, гадая, не продинамили ли его. — Готов?   
Эггзи улыбнулся, пристраиваясь рядом, но не касаясь:  
— Веди.  
Они договорились встретиться у станции Пикадилли — Эггзи в тот день работал где-то поблизости, и не хотел возвращаться домой, чтобы тут же ехать через весь город обратно. Кажется, рабочий день у него выдался нервным, судя по торопливым рассказам о пропавшем фотографе и котятах в количестве, большем предусмотренного, прежде чем он сообразил поинтересоваться, как прошел день у Гарри. Однако того привлекала сама манера молодого человека рассказывать, поэтому он был только раз послушать. Они уже почти подошли к выбранному Гарри ресторану — приличному, но не слишком чопорному — который должен был понравиться Эггзи, когда на их пути попалась автобусная остановка, гордо несущая рекламный постер «Адидас». Заметив его, Эггзи перестал болтать, сбился с шага, нахохлился, сунув руки глубже в карманы, и прежде сияющая улыбка его превратилась в оскал. Заметив эту внезапную неловкость и догадываясь об ее причине, Гарри решил, что пора все обсудить, чтобы не заставлять Эггзи лишний раз волноваться. Учитывая то, как Гарри впервые узнал о нем, это было бы слишком лицемерно.   
— Я тебя узнал, видишь ли, — кивнул он на кричащую рекламу обтянутых плавками ягодиц, — как только увидел этот постер. — Упоминание, что он даже вспоминал об Эггзи после их встречи, немного успокоило того, хотя и не решило проблемы с припрятанным снимком мистера Май. Однако, на тот случай, если у них не сложится, Гарри решил не делиться этим постыдным секретом просто так.  
— Да ладно, — недоверчиво фыркнул Эггзи, но все же сделал довольное лицо. — После тех двух минут в поезде?   
— У меня хорошая память, — расплывчато начал Гарри, — однако в этом случае помогло, думаю, еще и то, что тебя труднее забыть, чем большинство людей. — Возможно, это слишком прозрачно, но по большей части это правда. — И... я пару раз прокатился на метро после этого в надежде встретиться снова.  
— Фигасе, — засмеялся Эггзи, словно не веря, что Гарри способен на такие странности. — Честно говоря, я там тоже оказался случайно, друга навещал.  
— Аа.  
Эггзи снова захихикал, прикусив губу, чтобы не заржать откровенно.  
— Ты офигенно милый.  
Мгновение Гарри был совершенно ошарашен и не знал, что сказать, поэтому сказал правду:  
— Полагаю, так меня еще никто не называл.  
— Ну, привыкай теперь.

~

Ужин прошел почти так хорошо, как Гарри рассчитывал, учитывая, что он не был на настоящем свидании много лет. После часа с небольшим болтовни, прерываемой только едой и напитками, он заключил, что первое впечатление об Эггзи как о мистере Май было самым верным — милый и немножко испорченный. Эггзи едва ли говорил о себе, в основном интересуясь множеством вещей о Гарри — которому приходилось много сочинять, когда речь заходила о работе — и, казалось, слушал очень внимательно. Гарри все же поинтересовался его семьей, и в ответ получил дифирамбы его матери и маленькой сводной сестре, а также друзьям и коллегам. Он не особо следил за своей речью, и на этом цветистом языке все что угодно могло превратиться в намек. Просто мужчина его мечты, подумал Гарри, хотя сам он использовал намеки исключительно чтобы побесить Мерлина.   
Во время десерта пальцы Эггзи повадились проводить несоразмерное количество времени во рту — он то облизывал с них сладкий соус, то стирал крошки с уголков губ. Гарри никак не мог понять, нарочно ли тот это делает или просто слегка неряшлив, а Гарри обращает многовато внимания на его рот. В любом случае, это очень отвлекало. Так же как и манера проводить носком туфли по голени Гарри. Только ожидая кофе, Гарри понял, что так и не расспросил Эггзи о работе. Он тут же извинился, надеясь, что тот не принял это за недостаток интереса.  
— Это ничего, — слегка улыбнулся Эггзи, — я просто не был уверен, что ты захочешь слушать. Бывало такое у меня на свиданиях, что парни, что девчонки — все как-то странно это воспринимали.  
— Значит, они тебя не заслуживали, — отозвался Гарри. — Если хочешь знать, мы в «Кингсмэн» регулярно получаем каталог «Дерек Роуз».  
Эггзи наморщил лоб, не понимая, куда Гарри клонит.   
— Я не... Ааа. Да, — он снова покраснел, неизвестно, потому ли, что Гарри видел каталог или из-за того, сколько ему пришлось зарабатывать на жизнь обнаженным. Гарри решил, что скорее второе, судя по нерешительной улыбке, с которой Эггзи произнес: — Ну да, я занимаюсь такими вещами — типа как «Адидас», и эти выпендрежные труселя, — он резко умолк, и тут же продолжил возмущенно: — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько эта хрень стоит?  
— Представляю.  
— А, ну да. Ты-то точно знаешь, — Эггзи поерзал, покраснел еще сильнее и откашлялся. — В общем, я занимаюсь этим, потому что они хорошо платят, а я сейчас должен содержать маму и Дейзи, так что делаю, что могу, понимаешь?  
— Разумеется, — сказал Гарри, — и твоя забота достойна восхищения. К сожалению, я знаком слишком со многими, кто не пошевелил бы и пальцем.  
— Короче, я... помнишь, я сказал, что не часто снимался в одежде на моей прошлой работе? Это не потому что я рекламирую трусы и плавки и прочее, а потому что я в основном снимаюсь для календарей. Типа пин-ап, со всякими выкрутасами, знаешь? Дешевка страшная, но мне нравится.  
— Почему? — поинтересовался Гарри, думая о ящике стола в своем офисе, и о портрете мистера Май в этом ящике, засунутом между неоконченными отчетами и записками от Мерлина о необходимости срочно сдать эти отчеты, потому что е-мейлы Гарри злорадно игнорировал.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Это веселее. Беззаботней. Они дают людям посмеяться, а не заставляют покупать вещи. Хотя они заставляют людей покупать календари, ну ты понял. Я начинал с них, моя первая модельная работка была — пожарный для календаря «Качок на каждый день». У меня назначена съемка для нового через две недели — надеюсь, это не беспокоит тебя или типа того? — Эггзи замер, не уверенный после довольно краткого знакомства, одобрит ли Гарри ту степень наготы, на которой был основан его заработок.   
— Нет, конечно, — твердо заявил Гарри, — а тем, кого беспокоит, нужно перестать витать в облаках, я считаю. Это, может быть, нетипично, но желание посмешить людей — не преступление, Эггзи. И я готов рукоплескать тебе — не каждый настолько отважен, чтобы демонстрировать себя подобным образом.  
Эггзи буквально засветился при этом.  
— Правда?  
— Абсолютная.  
— А хочешь... — он поджал губы в нерешительности, — хочешь посмотреть парочку моих самых любимых?  
— Если ты хочешь показать, то я с удовольствием.  
— Ладненько, — Эггзи просиял и вынул телефон из кармана, демонстрируя серию прошлых снимков. Там был «Деннис, романтичный пожарный», как гласила подпись — голый торс под широкими подтяжками покрыт сажей, под мышкой желтый шлем. Затем шел Эггзи, одетый в вольную интерпретацию матросского костюма (состоящую из белой шапочки и бело-оранжевого спасательного круга на талии). Еще была картинка из сборника под несколько прозрачным названием «Горячие парни и маленькие зверушки», на которой Эггзи с притворной скромностью глядел в камеру, обнимая маленького мопсика — позже, как оказалось, он забрал его себе. И естественно там был мистер Май, из-за него Гарри чуть не поперхнулся печеньем, которое подали к кофе.  
— Тебе понравилась эта? — подмигнул Эггзи, убирая телефон. — Я запомню.  
Они поехали домой на одном такси. Не на кингсмэновском — но только потому, что Гарри не хотел, чтобы Мерлин, зная, кто в нем ехал, имел возможность просмотреть видеозапись из салона, а потом отпускать ехидные комментарии. Они высадили Эггзи у дома, где он снимал квартиру вместе с Рокси, и Гарри настоял на том, чтобы проводить его до двери.  
Он уже решил, в припадке рыцарства, несколько нетипичного для его характера, что предоставит возможность Эггзи сделать следующий шаг. И поэтому его приятно удивило, что, пока он стоял на пороге, собираясь пожелать доброй ночи и откланяться, Эггзи схватил его за воротник и притянул в поцелуй. Это было всего лишь небольшое касание губ, холодных от вечернего воздуха, с запахом кофе и жвачки, которую Эггзи жевал в такси.   
— Не могу поверить, что ты собирался сбежать, не поцеловав меня на ночь, — улыбнулся ему в губы Эггзи. — Как-то не по-джентльменски.  
— Напротив, — ответил Гарри, наклоняясь вперед к Эггзи, — я не хотел позволить себе лишнее.  
Эггзи мягко усмехнулся, и нежно прикусил Гарри губу, дотронувшись до щеки холодным носом.  
— Чувак, я хотел поцеловать тебя с того момента, как наступил тебе на ногу на Тоттенхем Корт Роуд.  
Гарри прищурился.  
— Так... ты сделал это специально?  
Эггзи засмеялся и поцеловал его снова.  
— Возможно.


	5. Chapter 5

Следующая пара недель оказались настолько прекрасными, что Гарри не раздражал даже мистер Сентябрь во всем великолепии микроскопических джинсовых шорт, размахивающий топором с полным пренебрежением к технике безопасности при рубке дров.  
Второе свидание с Эггзи было похоже на первое — они встретились, поужинали, Гарри опять был до невозможности очарован, и получил прощальный поцелуй на пороге дома Эггзи. Однако в этот раз ему казалось, что Эггзи хватается за его плечи немного сильнее, дышит чуть быстрее, губы прижимаются к нему более жадно, а отдаляется и входит в дом он капельку менее охотно. Мерлин, будь он рядом, сказал бы, что Гарри выдает желаемое за действительное и ему надо прекратить принимать все на свой счет, но поскольку его не было, то — пропади оно все! — Гарри собрался позволить себе насладиться моментом.  
Одним холодным, но ясным днем они встретились за кофе — Гарри в тот вечер должен был уехать на трое суток — и уселись вместе за один из маленьких столиков перед кафе. Маленький вертлявый мопс, в которого Гарри немедленно влюбился, хотя тот и заставлял его вспоминать с тоской мистера Пикуля, радостно сопел у их ног, а Эггзи говорил ему всякие глупости, прихлебывая из огромной кружки горячий шоколад, украшенный сливками и зефиром. Гарри становилось плохо от одного взгляда на эту роскошь. Он баюкал свою чашку кофе и в восемьдесят седьмой раз понимал, насколько вскружил ему голову этот мальчик. Когда они распрощались у станции метро, на губах Гарри остался привкус шоколада.  
Когда Гарри вернулся, они отправились в тайский ресторанчик и болтали о старых мюзиклах, а Эггзи поцеловал его еще и при встрече. На следующий вечер ему нужно было быть у матери, поэтому они провели вторую половину дня в кино, что показалось Гарри совершенно нездоровым, однако было, видимо, привычным времяпрепровождением для Эггзи. Позже Гарри мог бы сказать, что получил удовольствие, но не благодаря сюжету или постановке, а потому, что где-то на трети фильма рука Эггзи подползла по красному плюшу к его, и они переплели пальцы.

~

Как бы приятно они ни проводили время до этого, Гарри показалось, что было бы неплохо на следующий раз обойтись без посторонних — никаких жующих людей на заднем плане, никаких официантов или таксистов — только он и Эггзи. Так что он пригласил Эггзи к себе однажды вечером, намереваясь сам приготовить ужин, но вовремя вспомнил, насколько ужасно у него это выходит. Так что, посомневавшись пару минут, он решил удовольствоваться готовыми обедами из M&S. Еще Гарри надеялся, хотя и не упомянул этого при Эггзи, что тот захочет остаться на ночь. Однако это решится ближе к делу.  
Без пяти семь (Эггзи оказался гораздо более организованным, чем Гарри, слава богу) в дверь позвонили. Гарри бросил суетиться вокруг сервировки стола и пошел открывать. В животе у него что-то приятно трепетало, примерно как в четырнадцать лет, когда его одноклассник Руперт украдкой поцеловал его в коридоре перед тем, как всех их разогнали по спальням. Но это было давно, а сейчас на пороге стоял Эггзи. Он немного нервничал, отчего едва улыбался, однако выглядел он прекрасно, как всегда, одетый в темные облегающие джинсы и модную рубашку.  
— Добрый вечер, — Гарри сам слегка улыбнулся, отступив в сторону и придерживая дверь. — Заходи.  
— Все в порядке? — Эггзи ощутимо расслабился, войдя в прихожую, напряжение словно стекло с него с тихим облегченным вздохом. Неожиданным и неизменно трогательным казалось то, что Эггзи, самоуверенный, яркий и дерзкий в своих работах, иногда испытывал случайные приступы неуверенности, словно он чего-то не заслуживал, или боялся, что Гарри вдруг исчезнет. Гарри намеревался по возможности избавить его от этих сомнений.  
— Выглядишь чудесно, дорогой мой, — сказал Гарри, закрывая дверь, и повернулся, чтобы заключить Эггзи в объятия и решительно, неторопливо поцеловать в приоткрытые губы, еще холодные от вечернего воздуха.  
— Ммм, — собравшись с мыслями, Эггзи ответил на поцелуй, но шаловливая ручонка скользнула вниз и ущипнула Гарри за задницу.  
Язык Эггзи не давал Гарри отвлечься, только поэтому он удержался и не вздрогнул удивленно, и рука так и осталась на ягодице. Немного отстранившись, он пробормотал нежно:  
— Негодник.  
— И горжусь этим, — с самодовольной гримасой ответил Эггзи, сталкиваясь с Гарри кончиками носов.  
— Правильно делаешь.

~

— Это было офигенно вкусно, Гарри, — сказал Эггзи, преследуя остатки ужина по всей тарелке.  
— Спасибо, — Гарри пригубил вино, — твоя похвала для меня много значит. Однако, как я сказал, основная заслуга здесь принадлежит «Маркс и Спенсер».  
— Может быть, но не они же подогрели все это и подали мне на разукрашенных тарелочках, правда? — Эггзи поднял бровь, слизывая подливку с большого пальца.  
— Верно.  
— В любом случае, это лучше, чем я могу сообразить сам, — скривился Эггзи, берясь за бокал, — я и воду не могу толком вскипятить. Хотя, — он облизнул губы, добираясь до капельки вина в уголке рта, — я настоящий профи в разогревании чего-нибудь замороженного. Мои куриные наггетсы никому не превзойти, вот. Даже МакДональдсу.  
— Дерзкое заявление, — Гарри фыркнул в салфетку. — Я сам скорее предпочту микроволновку, если уж придется о себе заботиться.  
— Я не возьмусь осуждать тебя, друг, — дурачась, Эггзи торжественно поднял руку, — у каждого настоящего повара есть свои излюбленные методы, верно?  
Гарри сдержал несколько невежливый смешок и пошел за пудингом.

~

Ужин был съеден, тарелки вымыты и убраны, Эггзи копался в коллекции DVD у Гарри в шкафу, а тот все не мог подобрать правильные слова, чтобы предложить остаться на ночь. Тем не менее Эггзи, казалось, не торопится домой, слоняясь по гостиной, рассматривая полки с книгами и фильмами, проводя пальцем по полированной поверхности минибара, изучая небольшую картину Стаббса с борзой, висящую над камином.  
— У тебя офигенно эклектичный вкус в домашней обстановке, это уж точно, — сообщил он, подозрительно приглядываясь к чучелу фазана.  
— Это одно из самых тактичных описаний, которые я слышал. «Нелепое уродство, которого бы даже моя бабка постыдилась» и «отбросы с постапокалиптической барахолки» — любимые присказки Мерлина.  
— Мерлин? — Эггзи вопросительно взглянул на него.  
— Коллега, — объяснил Гарри, обругав себя за эту обмолвку, имя было не то чтобы распространенным, зато легко запоминающимся, что неизбежно привело бы к новым вопросам, — он был в ателье, когда вы пришли туда с Роксаной.  
— А, ясно, — кивнул Эггзи и вернулся к пересмотру дисков, — лысый с планшетом. Хочешь посмотреть кино?  
Тот факт, что он не спросил настоящее имя Мерлина, насторожил Гарри, но, видимо, когда сам называешься «Эггзи», привыкаешь не надоедать другим людям с необычными именами.   
— Конечно. Что именно ты хочешь?  
Полчаса спустя они смотрели «Мою прекрасную леди» — Гарри в уголке дивана и Эггзи, свернувшийся у него под боком, — завернувшись в плед, лежащий там на случай, когда не было сил добраться до кровати. В начале они сидели по разным сторонам, однако за первые десять минут фильма Эггзи подполз вплотную, согревая Гарри своим теплом, и мурлыча песни почти ему в ухо. От него пахло снова мятной жвачкой, хотя не было заметно, чтобы он ее жевал, гелем для волос и вином. К счастью, он перестал поливаться дезодорантом с головы до ног. На трех четвертях фильма Гарри уже вытянулся на диване, а Эггзи растянулся у него под боком, все еще подпевая музыке, и Гарри, замерев, мог почувствовать, как вибрирует его грудь.   
К концу фильма Эггзи задергался, стал отвлекаться от экрана, прижимаясь носом к шее Гарри и обдавая его горячим дыханием, проникающим за воротник рубашки. Гарри выжидал, что он будет делать дальше. Его терпение было вознаграждено, когда Эггзи приподнялся и коротко поцеловал Гарри в губы, глядя вопросительно из-под ресниц, так что глаза его оказались самым ярким местом в темной комнате после экрана. Фильм был позабыт, настроение ощутимо сменилось, это чувствовалось в напряжении тел и ускоренном дыхании. Гарри надеялся, что этот момент настанет, и так и случилось.  
— Эггзи, — ему показалось, что собственный голос звучит грубо на фоне тихого бормотания телевизора и сгустившейся атмосферы в комнате. Он сглотнул. — Эггзи, ты не хочешь остаться на ночь?  
— Блин, да конечно! — Эггзи радостно оскалился в резком свете экрана, и пихнул его локтем в живот. — Я все ждал, когда ж ты предложишь, — он сунулся вперед, чтобы снова поцеловать его, но Гарри отодвинул его и заставил встать. Он нахмурился.  
— Э, куда это ты собрался?  
— Наверх, — твердо сказал Гарри. — На диване мы этим заниматься не будем. — Это окончательно угробило бы его спину, чего Эггзи знать не полагалось.  
— Ладно, ладно, — Эггзи глубоко, страдальчески вздохнул. — Пойдем, что ли, — он подпрыгнул и протянул Гарри руку словно даже с вызовом, — отведи меня в постель.  
Гарри поднял бровь и дал Эггзи поднять себя с дивана, а затем грубовато, но коротко поцеловал в открытый рот, отступив прежде, чем Эггзи среагировал бы.   
— С удовольствием.  
Последовавший затем головокружительный приступ желания Гарри не помнил, когда ощущал в последний раз — задыхаясь в поцелуях, они неуклюже поднимались по ступенькам, торопливо дергая за пуговицы и прикасаясь кончиками пальцев. Годов так с восьмидесятых Гарри не настигали такие вспышки страсти, чтобы он мог бросить рубашку прямо на лестнице. Он ненавязчиво направлял их обоих в сторону своей спальни — с паузой в алькове на площадке лестницы, где он оставил легкий засос на ключице Эггзи, на что тот оттолкнул его и впился в губы — добравшись куда, они с облегченным выдохом повалились на матрас.  
Минуту они целовались до бесчувствия — очень точное описание, ибо у Гарри голова шла кругом от поцелуев Эггзи — но затем тот вскочил с кровати, сдирая с себя джинсы. Он выделывался перед Гарри в процессе, надувая губы, посылая томные взгляды и принимая соблазнительные позы из календарей, но не выдержал и засмеялся, щелкнув резинкой трусов. Определенно не шелковых — на этих были супергеройские эмблемы, которые Гарри узнал, но не мог толком вспомнить. Однако Эггзи тут же посерьезнел, глядя вниз на Гарри, который распростерся на кровати, не в силах сделать ничего, только увлеченно наблюдать за каждым его движением.   
Объективно Гарри понимал, что Эггзи прекрасно выглядит, поскольку видел достаточно его изображений — подмигивающим, прикусывающим губу, недвусмысленно нагибающимся — отретушированных, глянцевых, вылизанных до блеска. Но сейчас Эггзи был просто произведением искусства от кончиков спутанных волос до румянца на щеках и покрасневших нацелованных губ. Его белое горло с очаровательной маленькой родинкой. Его гладкая мускулистая грудь — всегда в идеальном состоянии для съемок — потемнела от прилива крови, быстро и сильно вздымаясь и опадая. Это был парень, с которым Гарри столкнулся в поезде, а не тот, чья фотография хранилась у него в ящике стола, и он точно знал, которого предпочитает. Его восхищенный поток мыслей резко прервался, когда Эггзи влез на кровать, целуя Гарри в шею, обдавая его своим дыханием и шепча на ухо, что дохлая собака в туалете это офигенно жутко и, возможно, ему требуется лечение.  
Одна из последних осознанных мыслей Гарри, перед тем как Эггзи сунул руку ему в штаны, была о том, что он определенно хотел бы оставить Эггзи себе.


	6. Chapter 6

Гарри всегда нравился октябрь. В основном благодаря тихой погоде, достаточно прохладной, чтобы костюмы не казались слишком жаркими и не стесняли движений, как бывало временами в более теплое время года, бодрящему осеннему воздуху и покою, еще не нарушенному уродливым лицом ноября, призывающим к панике по поводу Рождества. Эти чувства не распространялись, однако, на мистера Октябрь, развалившегося в груде палых листьев и из скромности прикрывающегося тыквочкой.   
Гарри игнорировал его, а взамен обращался мыслями к Эггзи. Он снова оставался у Гарри прошлой ночью, и очевидно, что к тому времени, как они отцепились друг от друга в прихожей, поправили друг другу воротнички, отряхнули случайные крошки и разошлись по своим делам, Гарри уже опаздывал на работу сильнее, чем обычно. Гарри по натуре был собственником, и когда он закрывал дверь, в голове его промелькнула мысль о том, как славно было бы запереться ото всех вместе с Эггзи, наслаждаться друг другом весь день, послав остальной мир к черту. Но это звучало слишком идеалистически, даже если бы единственным недовольным был бедный мопс, требующий заботы Эггзи.  
Его иррациональное желание держать Эггзи всегда при себе частично реализовалось, когда он осознал, что тот проводит больше ночей с ним, чем без него. Они никогда не оставались на ночь у Эггзи — Роксана часто сидела дома, и ни один из них не хотел бы пересечься с ней за завтраком после ночи жаркого и, как правило, очень громкого секса в соседней комнате. Эггзи не сдерживал себя, к удовольствию Гарри. И как бы лестно это ни было само по себе, Гарри находил большое удовольствие в исследовании маленьких привычек и слабостей Эггзи. Например, за столько ночей, проведенных вместе, выяснилось, что Эггзи спит очень чутко и неподвижно, прижав к себе руки и почти не шевелясь. Тот считал, что эта особенность у него с детства, когда он временами спал в одной кровати с мамой, ища утешения после смерти отца, и старался дать ей спокойно проспать те несколько часов, которые она могла себе позволить. Напротив, Гарри раскидывался на всю кровать, что он всегда считал унизительным и безуспешно пытался скрыть. К счастью, Эггзи решил, что это «умиляет», а не раздражает и утомляет, как говорили его прошлые партнеры.

~

— Добрый день, Ланселот.  
— Галахад, — Джеймс не спеша приблизился и подмигнул, вращая зонтом с такой самодовольной развязностью, которой несчастное оружие ничем не могло заслужить.  
— Есть что сообщить? — сказал Гарри тихо, хотя они стояли близко друг к другу, и шум шагов и голоса оживленных толп людей, проходящих мимо, делали их разговор неразличимым. — Желательно что-нибудь полезное на этот раз.  
— Я оскорблен, — Джеймс резко вдохнул и прижал руку к сердцу, — разве я хоть раз не выполнял полученное мне задание в совершенстве?  
Гарри наградил его скептическим взглядом.   
— Из добрых побуждений я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос.  
— Как тебе угодно, старина, — ответил Джеймс, поправляя манжет и провожая глазами фигуристую блондинку, направляющуюся к магазину [Энн Саммерс](http://www.annsummers.com/), — я даже думаю, что не стоит беспокоиться, так как у Мерлина наверняка есть список.  
— Есть, я сам видел, — Гарри покосился на часы. — Так ты докладываешь или нет? У меня мало времени.  
— Придержи коней, дружище, сейчас все будет, — произнес Джеймс в своей обычной утомленно-неторопливой манере. — Мой информатор сообщил, что нашего человека подберет водитель ровно через десять минут там за углом, возле того жутко безвкусного ювелирного. — Гарри решил, что это несколько громко сказано, учитывая, что Джеймс не опознал бы безвкусицу, даже если бы она крутила своей украшенной стразами задницей у него прямо перед носом. — Так что у тебя есть небольшой зазор, чтобы успеть выкрасть его, когда он выйдет из клуба и будет идти переулком к машине.  
— Замечательно.  
— Удачи, Галахад, — Джеймс заговорщицки ухмыльнулся ему. Из всех агентов он, пожалуй, больше других наслаждался театральностью, связанной с кодовыми именами. Гарри был на почетном втором месте. — Покажи ему, что почем.  
— Мне не нужна удача, Ланселот, — кивнул на прощание Гарри и собирался уже удалиться. Но сделал только шаг, когда Джеймс крепко шлепнул его по заду, отчего Гарри подпрыгнул, а пара прохожих захихикали в свои стаканы с кофе. Это была обычная манера Джеймса прощаться, к бешенству его мужа и вечному раздражению всех остальных.  
— И передавай привет своему сладкому мальчику.  
— Иди к черту, — прошипел Гарри и зашагал прочь, борясь с желанием потереть ушибленную ягодицу и проклиная Ланселота на все лады.

~

Через одиннадцать минут все было кончено в точности, как Гарри предполагал. Подозреваемый, о котором сообщил Джеймс, лежал без сознания у его ног, а сам он ожидал прибытия кого-нибудь из «Кингсмэн», кто заберет тело для дальнейшего допроса. Несмотря на всю вежливость Гарри, тот не загорелся желанием поделиться требуемой информацией на месте. Гарри как раз снял очки и вытирал кровь с линзы, когда у него в кармане зажужжал телефон. Это почти наверняка был Эггзи, поскольку ему мало кто еще писал смски — все остальные контакты были рабочими и передавали сообщения через очки или лично, при встрече в офисе. Он выудил телефон из кармана и понял, что прав: одно новое сообщение от Эггзи.  
Привет милый, извини сегодня не получится. Увидимся на след неделе хх  
Гарри уставился на экран, не зная, что ответить. Эггзи, естественно, мог отменить встречу, и для них было обыкновенным перенести или отложить свидание, если оно не укладывалось в чье-то рабочее расписание. Странно было то, что Эггзи не объяснял причину. Обычно он прямо говорил — это работа, или маме нужна помощь, или что-нибудь еще. Гарри, конечно, подмывало поинтересоваться, почему Эггзи все отменил, однако он считал, что должен уважать чужое личное пространство и просто отправил короткое подтверждение. Количество поцелуйчиков, которыми заканчивалось сообщение, также было вызывающе мало, но Гарри решил не чувствовать себя уязвленным этим. Все же его разочарование было неожиданно острым, однако он сумел подавить его, и, когда из-за угла появился черный кингсмэновский фургон, уже выдумывал оправдания тому, что случилось с подозреваемым, поскольку Мерлин не сможет не поинтересоваться.


	7. Chapter 7

Как было условлено, они встретились за ланчем на следующей неделе. Во второй половине дня у Эггзи была назначена съемка на другом конце города, так что времени у них было не много, но Гарри не собирался упускать эту возможность увидеться после долгого перерыва. Они почти не разговаривали с тех пор, как Эггзи отменил свидание, и Гарри не понимал, чего ожидать сегодня: то ли случилась какая-то семейная неприятность, то ли Эггзи он надоел, то ли он принимает все слишком близко к сердцу и Эггзи просто был занят на работе, в конце концов? Он, разумеется, ждал встречи, как всегда, но сегодня ему было чуточку тревожно, когда он подходил к кафе, крепко сжимая рукоять зонта и чувствуя сгущающиеся за спиной тучи.  
Эггзи уже ждал его снаружи, с безразличием засунув руки в карманы и ковыряя асфальт носком кроссовка; его вид резко дисгармонировал с яркой и радостной толпой в кафе у него за спиной. Когда он поднял голову, заметив приближение Гарри, его обычно довольное лицо сморщилось от очевидной неприязни, но тут же снова вернулось к угрюмому равнодушию. Не очень обнадеживающе, по сравнению со сверкающими улыбками и сладострастными подмигиваниями, которыми Эггзи раньше встречал Гарри. И тот решил пропустить приветственный поцелуй — хотя они быстро обнаружили, что ни один из них не против публичного проявления чувств, но сегодня Эгзи был так мрачен, а Гарри все еще недоумевал, чем это вызвано, что нежности могли бы только навредить.   
— Эггзи, — осторожно произнес Гарри, стараясь не подавать виду, что ему хотелось бы обнять его, спросить, в чем дело, целовать в лоб и гладить по спине до тех пор, пока не пройдет это ужасное окаменение.  
— Привет, Гарри, — уголок рта Эггзи слегка дернулся, вся поза его выдавала напряжение, настороженность, чем-то напоминая сурового красавца с рекламы «Адидас».  
— Кажется, ты расстроен? — как всегда прямолинейно сказал Гарри, тем более не собираясь ходить вокруг да около, когда Эггзи явно несчастен и между ними словно раскрывается зияющая пропасть.  
Эггзи невесело рассмеялся.  
— Кажется? Конечно, блядь, я расстроен. — Он встряхнул головой и обреченно опустил плечи. Теперь он казался мягче, больше похожим на очаровательного молодого человека, встреченного в метро, из-за которого Гарри окончательно потерял голову, но все еще печальным и обеспокоенным. — Да ладно, Гарри, я думаю, нам надо поговорить, не? Только не в этой забегаловке, где все кому не лень будут слушать.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Гарри и последовал за Эггзи через дорогу в сторону небольшого сквера, к счастью, пустующего по причине холода и позднего времени. Эггзи шел через газон, прикусив губу и глядя в землю, и как только они остались одни, Гарри решил не тянуть с трудным разговором — он не видел смысла делать вид, что все в порядке и беспокоился за Эггзи.   
— Что тебя тревожит, Эггзи? Я не мог не думать об этом с тех пор, как ты отменил нашу встречу на прошлой неделе. И если я чем-то обидел тебя...   
— Чем-то обидел меня? — неверяще повторил Эггзи, решительно останавливаясь и набрасываясь на Гарри. От него пахло обычным его излишне сильным дезодорантом, мятной жвачкой и горячим пыльным воздухом метро. — Срань господня, ты серьезно просто собираешься стоять тут и... да конечно собираешься. Чего еще от тебя ожидать.  
— Эггзи, я не хочу быть грубым, но не можешь ли ты мне просто сказать, что...  
— Я видел тебя, Гарри, — выплюнул тот, краснея от злости и мороза, — в тот день, когда прислал сообщение.  
Гарри замер, обдумывая как следует свои слова, чтобы не загнать себя в большую ловушку, чем та, в которую он уже попал.  
— Где именно ты меня видел?  
— Да чтоб тебя, — пробормотал Эггзи, и намеренно ожесточился, расправив плечи и плотно скрестив руки. — Во-первых, я видел, как ты нежничаешь с тем мужиком — я должен был догадаться, что ты найдешь себе какого-нибудь мажора из своего круга, а не блядовитого гопника, который скачет в одних трусах за деньги. Ты не мог просто сказать, что ли?   
— Эггзи, я должен...  
— Но это еще не вся беда, — перебил его Эггзи, нетерпеливо отмахиваясь и не давая объясниться. — Я ведь о тебе волнуюсь слишком... ты коп?  
— Прошу прощения? — сказал Гарри, которого внезапная смена направления беседы хлестнула словно кнутом, но больше интересовало то, чего Эггзи сказать не успел.  
— Я видел, что ты сделал с тем чуваком в переулке. Я шел к Рокс, и заметил, как тот другой мужик, блядь, схватил тебя за задницу, — его лицо снова скисло при упоминании.  
— Он не... — попытался вклиниться Гарри.  
— Я собирался подскочить к вам через дорогу и высказать нафиг все, что думаю, но тут ты двинул в ту улочку, весь такой шустрый, и я подумал — куда это ты намылился? — он пожал плечами. — Так что я решил покрутиться рядом и посмотреть. Привычка, типа.  
— О.  
— Вот тебе и «О», — Эггзи поднял бровь с таким презрительным видом, что ему бы и Мерлин позавидовал. — Ты изметелил бедного чувака до отключки и бросил истекать кровью на улице. Что за хрень, Гарри?  
— Он не истекал кровью, — хмыкнул Гарри, — это была лишь царапина.  
— Не умничай мне тут, козел. Ты, блядь, пырнул его ножом.  
— Он будет жить. — По крайней мере, пока «Кингсмэн» не добьется от него всего, чего хочет.  
— Да неважно, блядь. Слушай, просто объясни мне, что случилось, ладно? По порядку. Если уж я чего не выношу, Гарри, так это врунов. Так и знай, — уже тише закончил Эггзи. Ожидая ответа, он выглядел запутавшимся в своих подозрениях, уставшим и расстроенным, и Гарри чувствовал себя последним мудаком из-за того, что довел его. Гарри хотел бы поддерживать его, радовать, и чтобы он чувствовал себя любимым и все такое прочее, как на обложках книг по семейной психологии. Это, и обвинения Эггзи во лжи привели Гарри к решению. Агенту «Кингсмэн» приходится много скрывать и еще больше откровенно лгать, и Гарри с этим давно примирился, но сейчас все было не так. Ему не нужно было притворяться заскучавшим миллиардером, который хочет инвестировать в торговлю оружием, не нужно было симулировать желание, чтобы стащить что-то из спальни иностранного сановника. Он хотел играть начистоту — Эггзи этого заслуживал. А если что-то пойдет не так, всегда есть амнезийные дротики. По крайней мере, так он себе все объяснил, хотя вряд ли был способен действительно применить их.  
— Пойдем со мной, — сказал Гарри, решившись, и повернулся, выбирая путь через центр города в сторону Сэвил Роу.  
— Что за фигня? — послышался рассерженный вопль позади. — Что ты делаешь?  
— Покажу тебе ответы на твои вопросы, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Гарри. — Не отставай, пожалуйста.  
— Гарри, мне нужно на работу к... а, хрен с ней.  
— Он мой коллега, — начал Гарри, когда Эггзи догнал его, часто дыша после бега, — к сожалению.  
— Кто?  
— Человек, с которым ты меня видел. Счастливо женат, между прочим. Немного придурок, с отбитым чувством юмора и странной манерой выражать дружеские чувства. Между нами никогда не было никаких романтических увлечений, — Гарри не смог удержаться от дрожи при одной мысли. — Хотя, если уж совсем начистоту, он поцеловал меня однажды, причем в день своей свадьбы. Он набрался до положения риз и принял меня за своего мужа, болван несчастный.  
— ...Допустим.  
Гарри не стал объяснять больше ничего, и они молча шли к ателье. Когда сверху закапало, он раскрыл свой зонт и Эггзи молча подвинулся ближе, чтобы укрыться от дождя, сталкиваясь локтями, но не берясь за руку. Гарри молчал, давая возможность Эггзи осознать и разобраться с Джеймсом, а себе — продумать, как он вообще собирается объяснять, чем в действительности зарабатывает деньги. Правила не запрещали рассказывать вторым половинкам о «Кингсмэн», просто не стоило делать этого без серьезного рассмотрения рисков — и без огромной кучи бумагомарательства. Эггзи стоил того, чтобы признаться — большинство агентов были откровенны со своими супругами, — Гарри только надеялся, что это не слишком рано.  
Само ателье Эггзи, конечно, уже видел, и хотя Гарри мог, вероятно, убедить его в своей правоте путем демонстрации пары интересных вещиц из третьей примерочной, однако все предприятие выглядело бы более достоверным и эффектным из штаб-квартиры. И то, что первая примерочная — на самом деле лифт, ведущий к поезду, помогало произвести впечатление.  
— Я не просто портной, — сообщил он, когда Эггзи прошел в примерочную и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
— Ну, это я уже и сам мог бы понять, — резко ответил тот, хотя и больше не хмурился и гнев уступил место любопытству, когда Гарри начал давать ответы.  
— Я должен был больше доверять тебе, — признался Гарри. — И надеюсь, что ты сможешь простить меня, когда я все расскажу.  
— Ну посмотрим, — Эггзи сложил руки и склонил выжидательно голову, — продолжай.  
— Ателье настоящее, как ты сам видел, — Гарри прошел к зеркалу, слегка улыбнулся отражению Эггзи, намекая на тот раз, когда впервые привел его сюда снимать мерки, — но еще и служит прикрытием. «Кингсмэн» по сути — разведывательная служба. Неправительственная, разумеется, и действующая на высочайшем уровне секретности.  
— То есть ты шпион, — невозмутимо сказал Эггзи.  
— По сути да, полагаю, — согласился Гарри. — Костюм — это доспехи современного джентльмена. А агенты «Кингсмэн» — рыцари нашего времени. — Он прижал ладонь к зеркалу, активируя лифт, и увидел, как распахиваются от удивления глаза Эггзи, когда примерочная начала двигаться.

~

— Постой секундочку, — уже поудивлявшись скоростному поезду, вдруг встрепенулся Эггзи, когда они шли по коридорам особняка, — если это все правда, и у тебя за спиной годы тренировок по всей этой ерунде, какого хрена ты не заметил, что я следил, как ты вырубал того гада? Ты уверен, что действительно шпион?  
— Я... — хороший вопрос, кстати. — Я боюсь, что гордость не позволит мне ответить на этот вопрос, — выговорил он в конце концов, — хотя я начинаю подозревать, что у меня имеется некая слабость в том, что касается тебя, милый мой.  
Эггзи ухмыльнулся и скользнул рукой вниз, переплетя пальцы с Гарри. Тот продолжал объяснять, чем занимается в жизни, останавливаясь, как только Эггзи хотел задать вопрос, или тащил его через коридор рассматривать вон ту конкретную картину, или что-то еще. Он принимал все на удивление благосклонно, и что-то тугое и болезненное в груди Гарри отпустило, стоило появиться надежде на удачное разрешение.   
Только когда они ступили в офис Гарри, все чуть было не пошло вкривь и вкось, потому что некий календарь все еще висел на видном месте над рабочим столом. Гарри как раз выдумывал лучший способ снять его оттуда, пока Эггзи не заметил, когда...  
— Прикольный календарь, — тот подмигнул Гарри через плечо, но потом присмотрелся и сделал задумчивое лицо. — Погоди... погоди, я же должен быть в нем!  
— Ага, — Гарри пытался не выглядеть таким виноватым, гадая, сколько еще всего ему придется раскрыть сегодня. — Я, эээ, я узнал тебя, на самом деле. Когда мы встретились в метро.  
— Ты узнал меня по календарю, когда мы еще не встречались? — Эггзи поднял бровь.  
— Да. Мерлин подарил мне его для смеха, и... ну, все это оказалось не таким уж забавным в конечном итоге, — неубедительно закончил он.  
— Ничего себе... — Эггзи замер, тупо уставившись на мистера Ноябрь.  
— Я должен был признаться раньше.  
Эггзи фыркнул и помотал головой.  
— Ты мог бы просто сказать, знаешь ли. Это не такой уж секрет, наверное, больше людей чем я могу представить держат на стене картинку с моей великолепной голой задницей.  
— Я не знал, как все это объяснить, не показавшись... — непристойным? мерзким? навязчивым? — странным.  
— Гарри, милый, я знал, что ты странный, с самого начала. — Его самодовольная усмешка стала больше похожа на оскал, и, полуприкрыв глаза и ухмыляясь, он притиснул Гарри к столу, закинул ему руки за шею и лениво прижался всем телом. Гарри понял, что зажат в угол, в рабочей обстановке его это обычно не волновало, но тут ощущения были скорее приятными. — По крайней мере я теперь знаю, почему ты так покраснел, когда я показывал мистера Май на своем телефоне, грязный ты извращенец, — он потерся носом о шею Гарри, согрел своим влажным дыханием, царапнул зубами по горлу. — Ты сидел тут за столом целыми днями, один, со стояком и думал обо мне?  
Гарри был в целом удивлен положительной реакцией Эггзи на тайное любование его портретами и на отсутствие даже намека на это за несколько месяцев знакомства. Но каждому свое, а сконцентрироваться, когда Эггзи покусывает ему ухо, а его рука лежит на ягодице, было очень трудно. Им нужно будет как следует поговорить об этом когда-нибудь, но в этот конкретный момент его дорогой мальчик, кажется, хотел от него чего-то большего, чем разговор о чувствах, и Гарри не собирался ему отказывать.  
Они провели столько времени за поцелуями в офисе Гарри, под строгим взглядом мистера Ноябрь с его ракеткой и воланами, неубедительно изображающего бадминтон, что Эггзи окончательно опоздал на съемки, а женщина, которая обычно приносила Гарри его чай, успела вдоволь налюбоваться.


	8. Chapter 8

Гарри не знал, по причине то ли возраста, то ли хорошего вкуса, но реклама по телевизору казалась все более и более глупой последнее время. Например, сейчас на экране: роскошная женщина в красном вечернем платье, раскинувшаяся в шезлонге — возможно, это была Кардашьян, Гарри в этом точно не разбирался, — окруженная полудюжиной едва одетых парней, возносит хвалы баночке йогурта, которую держит в руке.   
Просто вышло так, что одним из этих парней, одетых в крошечные красные плавки, шапку Санты и серебряный бубенчик на шее, был Эггзи. У него появилось гораздо больше предложений после удачной рекламной кампании «Адидас» этим летом, и хотя многим ему пришлось отказать, видимо, это самое заинтересовало его достаточно. Честно говоря, Гарри было трудно сосредоточиться на новом вкусе сезона (это был йогурт с таким маленьким треугольным отделением, заполненным хрустящими кусочками чего-то-там, который сам по себе не интересовал Гарри, однако он планировал забить им холодильник только чтобы Эггзи бесился каждый раз, как будет заглядывать туда), когда пах Эггзи был в двух футах от упомянутого йогурта, а женщина на экране облизывала ложку.  
Все это было полной нелепицей — идеальным образцом современной рождественской рекламы, с налетом секса, потому что это помогает продажам, невзирая на время года — и все же Гарри очень интересовало, забрал ли Эггзи со собой со съемок серебряный бубенчик. Он находил его до странности привлекательным. И хотите смейтесь, хотите нет, Гарри на каком-то уровне нравилась эта реклама — это была как раз та бессмысленная и издевательская работа, которые предпочитал Эггзи и от которых у него становилось легко на душе, и хотя бы поэтому Гарри обязан был воздать ей должное

~

— Как насчет этого?  
— Хмм, мне нравится, но выглядит так, как будто ценник на тебе, а не на галстуке.  
— Какой ты нудный.  
— Вот этот мне нравится.  
— Ты издеваешься, что ли, Гарри? Дырка в заднице выглядит лучше.  
— И все же.  
— Ладно. Как тебе этот?  
— Замечательно. Синий тебе особенно идет, мне кажется.  
— Кто бы говорил. Я упоминал уже, что тот твой темно-синий костюм — мой любимый?  
— Возможно, но потом ты бросил его на пол.  
— О, ты, конечно, хорош в костюмах, милый, но мне больше нравится, когда на тебе нет ничего.  
Гарри демонстративно закатил глаза, хотя на самом деле ему было очень приятно, когда Эггзи отпускал такие, внешне бесцеремонные, но искренние комментарии. Он был падок на лесть, но комплименты Эггзи никогда не звучали поверхностно или вскользь, как бывало с другими. Они провели немало времени на огромном и очень неуютном диване в кабинете Гарри, неудобство отчасти сглаживалось тем фактом, что Эггзи лежал у Гарри на коленях, проглядывая пачку пробных снимков. Он еще и громко хрустел драже «Мальтезерс», то и дело обтирая липкие от шоколада пальцы о джинсы, пока Гарри отчитывал его за испачканные фотографии.  
Поскольку Гарри пришлось признаться Мерлину, что он посвятил Эггзи в тайну «Кингсмэн», причем раньше, чем собирался, тот незамедлительно разыскал об Эггзи всю информацию, которой де сих пор не обладал. И в процессе выступил с довольно неожиданным предложением. После краткой консультации с Артуром и Эндрю и заполнения совершенного дикого количества бумаг о конфиденциальности и прочем, «Кингсмэн» нанял Эггзи в качестве модели для их нечастых и эксклюзивных рекламных кампаний. Снимки не должны включать лицо — на случай, чтобы Эггзи нельзя было связать с «Кингсмэн», как для маркетинга, так и для безопасности, на случай, враги агентства узнают его, — однако после обычно используемых манекенов это было ощутимым сдвигом. Вопреки тому, что думали люди, Гарри был за перемены, если, конечно, настроение было подходящим.  
— Я не уверен насчет жилета здесь...  
— Мне кажется, это довольно стильно.  
— Гарри, да я могу сраный мусорный мешок надеть, а ты все равно скажешь, что это «стильно».  
— Твоя жуткая куртка не очень далеко от него ушла, но я же сдерживаюсь.  
— Нахал. Когда мне начинать позировать в труселях?  
— «Кингсмэн» не производит своей линии белья, ты же знаешь.  
— Это не значит, что я не смогу попозировать. Как насчет только для тебя, если ты так придираешься к мелочам?

~

За долгие годы работы Гарри приобрел полезную привычку отслеживать малейшие изменения в своем окружении. Поэтому, вернувшись домой однажды вечером, он сразу заметил, что отопление работает гораздо сильнее, и насторожился. Несмотря на то, что он понимал, что это скорее всего Эггзи притащил с собой ДжейБи и беспокоится, чтобы мелкая зараза не замерзла — хотя Гарри сомневался, что это вообще возможно с тем слоем жира, который таскал на себе раскормленный мопс, — он насторожился. Но не успел он что-то предпринять по этому поводу, Эггзи вышел в прихожую, и все страхи Гарри по поводу возможного взлома мгновенно улеглись.  
На нем не было ни клочка одежды, зато в руках он держал огромный букет цветов, и на фоне розовых и пурпурных венчиков резко выделялся зеленый папоротник — это живо напоминало об одной фотографии, все еще скрывающейся в столе Гарри. И хотя он светился той дерзкой ленивой улыбкой, что так нравилась Гарри, в глазах проглядывала напряженность, словно он не был уверен, хорошо ли будет воспринято него маленькое представление. На самом деле волноваться ему не было не о чем.  
— Добрый вечер.  
— Добрый, — Эггзи мигнул, и нежный румянец начал заливать его щеки.  
— Интересно, что я такого мог сделать, чтобы заслужить столь... очаровательное приветствие? — Гарри вопросительно поднял бровь и начал расстегивать пальто, не отводя глаз.  
Эггзи с наигранной беспечностью пожал плечами, но Гарри практически ощущал предчувствие, звенящее в его пульсе.   
— Я просто вспомнил, как на тебя подействовала та картинка со мной в роли мистера Май. Подумал, что вживую тебе понравится еще больше.  
Гарри почти засмеялся. Только Эггзи могла прийти в голову этот совершенно дурацкий, сексуальный и одновременно прочувствованный жест — лежать голым и ждать его... ага.  
— Ты выкрутил отопление на полную, чтобы понежиться тут голышом, поджидая меня? — По крайней мере, эта загадка разрешилась. И в данной ситуации Гарри был рад, что ДжейБи не здесь — он имел привычку подглядывать.  
— Ну, в общем, да. Я не знал, во сколько ты придешь, — с отсутствующим видом произнес Эггзи, фыркнув, когда случайный сиреневый цветок попал ему в нос. — А дом у тебя старый, как черт знает что, и очень холодный. Поставил бы уже стеклопакеты, как все нормальные люди.  
— Я подумаю над этим, обещаю, — Гарри просунул палец под галстук, ослабляя его, — если ты подойдешь и поцелуешь меня.  
Эггзи тут же прошлепал босыми ногами по плиткам пола, сияя ухмылкой, словно собирался сожрать Гарри целиком — или позволить сожрать себя, не так уж важно, — и, склонив голову набок, нежно поцеловал, сминая цветы грудью. Осторожный обмен нежными сухими поцелуями продолжался какое-то время, но тут Эггзи опустил руку и ущипнул Гарри за задницу, что было воcпринято тем как сигнал к активному действию — он опустил голову и принялся целовать Эггзи в шею, задевая языком родинку на горле.  
— Их нужно поставить в воду, — сказал Эггзи полузадушенно, потому что Гарри продолжал вылизывать его шею, одновременно оглаживая спину.  
— Мм, потом, — Гарри аккуратно забрал у Эггзи букет и отложил в сторону. — Я сейчас немного занят.  
— Я их принес не для того, чтобы ты... блядь! — зашипел Эггзи, выгибая спину, потому что Гарри потер большим пальцем его сосок, торчащий и твердый, несмотря на волны искусственного тепла, разливающиеся по дому, и толкнулся бедрами ему навстречу.  
Последний раз куснув Эггзи за нижнюю губу, Гарри положил руки ему на бедра и, мягко подталкивая назад, прижал к обоям цвета магнолии (неустаревающий цвет, что бы там ни говорили). Без лишних слов он опустился на колени прямо в прихожей, хотя знал, что его суставы потом не скажут ему спасибо за долгое стояние на холодной плитке, и прижался губами к гладкому животу Эггзи. Покосившись вверх, он увидел, что Эггзи таращится на него затуманенными, широко распахнутыми глазами, полураскрыв припухшие губы, учащенно дыша и заливаясь краской до ушей.  
Гарри прикоснулся губами к горячей коже члена Эггзи, слыша только звук дыхания и фоном глухое бульканье в центральном отоплении, а потом накрыл его ртом. Эггзи ругнулся и вцепился Гарри в волосы, царапая тупыми ногтями кожу — у него все еще оставалась привычка грызть их, нервничая. Глубоко вдыхая через нос, Гарри наслаждался вкусом Эггзи на языке, запахами его кожи, мятного геля для душа и дезодоранта, мешавшимися с нежным ароматом розовых цветов на журнальном столике, уже слегка помятых и сникших. Одна рука его оставалась на бедре Эггзи, вторая же протянулась потискать роскошную задницу, которая пусть и украшала собой стены по всей стране, но трогать ее имел право только он.  
Сумасшествием казалось то, как он мог прельститься романтичным юношей с охапкой цветов, глядящим на него с глянцевых страниц дурацкого календаря. Недосягаемое, совершенное творение. Но теперь он любил не его. Этот молодой человек специально наступил ему на ногу, чтобы получить повод представиться, он кокетничал без стеснения, он разбаловал свою собаку, он позировал в нижнем белье, чтобы посмешить людей, он сумел принять не моргнув глазом то, что Гарри занят жестокой и секретной деятельностью, но мог устроить истерику, не найдя кепку, которую сегодня хотел надеть или если Гарри пытался поцеловать его сразу после того, как ел «[Мармайт](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marmite)».


	9. Chapter 9

Мерлин должен был понимать, что, одарив Гарри тем нелепым календарем с мальчиками ради смеха, он предоставил старому другу повод для изощренной мести. Он и в самом деле рассчитывал на что угодно, и был бы разочарован, если бы этого не произошло. Чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что Гарри начнет спать, и даже вступит в серьезные отношения с мистером Май с чертова календаря.  
Мистер Май, предпочитавший называться «Эггзи», когда не позировал нагишом, сделал то, что не удавалось никому до него — успешно внедрился в «Кингсмэн». Хотя Мерлин не мог решить, считается ли за внедрение то, что Гарри сам придержал дверь для парня. Его можно было увидеть где угодно, в любой день недели — развалившимся на софе со своим вонючим мопсом, наблюдающим, как Ланселот и Персиваль пререкаются, намереваясь выяснить отношения в тире, резвящимся с техперсоналом, и вообще отвлекающим всех и вся.  
Но он мог простить это, каким бы серьезным ни казалось нарушение секретности, по одной и только одной причине — счастливое выражение лица Гарри, когда Эггзи входил в ателье, довольство, излучаемое им, когда Эггзи склонялся к нему, чтобы поцеловать или незаметно гладил по волосам, отрывая от бумажной работы. Старый дурак заслуживал счастья, и будь проклят Мерлин, если помешает ему из-за такой мелочи, как мировая безопасность. Кроме того, все документы были оформлены и в конце концов подписаны, и Эггзи считался официально осведомленным о существовании «Кингсмэн». Да они его даже наняли сниматься для нового каталога, черт бы его побрал. Суть в том, что, несмотря на несвоевременное и безответственное разглашение, Эггзи Анвин сохранит их секреты, не стоит и сомневаться.  
Мерлин пожалел о своем благородстве духа однажды в декабре, войдя в кабинет и увидав рождественский подарок, аккуратно завернутый и перевязанный монструозным блестящим бантом, в центре собственного рабочего стола. Ярлычок был надписан ровным почерком Гарри, и Мерлин всерьез собирался просканировать его на предмет возможной опасности, пока не вчитался в записку:  
«Может, это принесет тебе то же, что твой подарок принес мне, старый ты хитрец.  
Гарри»  
Все еще с подозрением, и небезосновательным, после преподнесенного Гарри подарка на его последний день рождения (на обоях в его кабинете кое-где еще остались пузыри) Мерлин развернул оберточную бумагу.  
— Да ты издеваешься, — вслух произнес он, глядя на действительно омерзительный календарь, чувствуя, как вытекают глаза от акров мускулистых животов, окутанных изобилием тартана всех цветов. Хуже всего было название — «[Kilty Pleasures](https://www.amazon.co.uk/Kilty-Pleasures-2017-Square-Calendar/dp/141624283X)».  
— Я же сказал, ему понравится, — сказал Гарри, ожидающий вместе с Эггзи реакции Мерлина в дверях, причем тот не заметил, как они там оказались. — Я подумал, он будет симпатично смотреться над твоим столом, — продолжал он беззаботно, широко раскрыв притворно наивные глаза, — по моему опыту, он изрядно украшает комнату.  
Многие считают, что месть — это блюдо, которое подают холодным, но, насколько Мерлин знал, иногда немедленное возмездие необходимо и приносит гораздо больше удовольствия.  
— Эггзи, — любезно начал Мерлин, полностью игнорируя Гарри, — ты когда нибудь заглядывал в средний левый ящик стола в офисе Гарри? — Гарри окаменел, выражение самодовольства исчезло с его лица. Ха. Попался, Харт.  
— Нее, — в замешательстве ответил Эггзи, слегка нахмурившись, — зачем бы мне?  
— Если ты пойдешь в кабинет Гарри и откроешь упомянутый ящик, я полагаю, ты обнаружишь, что он все еще хранит там некую страницу из некоего календаря, несмотря на давние отношения с субъектом, изображенным на упомянутой странице, грязный извращенец. — Как точно знал Мерлин, Гарри и не подозревал, что он в курсе всей истории со спрятанным фото Эггзи в роли мистера Май, с цветами, робкой улыбкой и полностью обнаженного.   
Гарри помертвел (десять баллов Мерлину), а Эггзи выглядел так, будто Рождество пришло хоть немного, но раньше.   
— Да ладно, — сказал он, глядя то на Гарри, то на Мерлина с очевидным восхищением. — Ты хранишь в столе ту мою фотографию?  
— Ну, понимаешь...  
— Как же тебя проняло, Гарри, боже мой, — Эггзи покачал головой, а Мерлин промолчал, предпочитая оставаться в неведении относительно важности этой фотографии для них обоих, нет, спасибо.   
Гарри кисло покосился на Мерлина.  
— Эггзи, это не...  
— Я собираюсь посмотреть, — провозгласил Эггзи, улыбаясь как безумный, и пустился бежать по коридору.  
— Черт, Эггзи, подожди, — Гарри резво кинулся за ним, и смех Эггзи и звуки возни, когда они пытались обогнать друг дружку, далеко разнеслись по коридору. Парочка влюбленных идиотов.  
Мерлин откинулся в кресле, удовлетворенный результатом реванша, и принялся обдумывать, куда бы лучше повесить новый календарь. В конце концов, нельзя позволить Гарри восторжествовать.


End file.
